


Sorry

by Elsfia



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Break Up, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Non-Canonical Character Death, Not Canon Compliant, Pregnancy, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25085980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: «Уходи, — произнёс Шерлок убийственно холодным тоном, бросая ей пустой чек, — и забери этого выродка с собой».
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper
Kudos: 3





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sorry](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/643366) by Black-Coffee-Two-Sugar-Please. 



> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/990902)

Пока Молли занималась готовкой, Шерлок читал газету. На первой странице красовалась фотография с ним на первом плане, а позади него на снимке виднелся и Лестрейд.

Шерлок отметил, что Молли тратила уже чересчур много времени, что значило, что она не отойдёт от плиты, пока тосты не будут аппетитно хрустеть. Тогда же ему в голову внезапно пришло разумное и рациональное решение.

— Молли?

— Да, Шерлок? — отозвалась она, так и не оторвавшись от своего занятия.

— Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?

Молли замерла и мгновенно обернулась к нему.

— Что?

— Выходи за меня, — произнёс Шерлок так, будто говорил о погоде.

— С чего вдруг мне выходить за тебя? — Молли смущённо кашлянула.

— Я же тебе нравлюсь, — он перевернул страницу. Разве это было не очевидно?

— Шерлок, но мы ведь даже не в отношениях! — воскликнула она. — Ты понимаешь, что у нас и свиданий не было?

— Разве нашу охоту на киллеров Мориарти нельзя назвать свиданиями? — Шерлок взял в руку телефон и начал набирать сообщение. Он не мог понять её нерешительности.

— Не совсем, — Молли повернулась обратно, чтобы проверить, насколько хорошо прожарились тосты. — И кроме того, мы с тобой даже не целовались.

— Точно, — Шерлок отложил телефон и подошёл к Молли, как раз когда она собиралась выкладывать тосты на тарелку.

Она обернулась, и тогда он схватил её за запястья и прижал спиной к холодильнику. Нависнув над ней, он едва не касался кончика её носа своим, а его губы замерли в паре сантиметров от её рта.

Они были так близко друг к другу, что он даже мог почувствовать трупный запах, который Молли удавалось перебить фруктовым ароматом духов. Чтобы не отпугнуть её, он сперва мягко коснулся губами её щеки. Не встретив протеста, Шерлок наконец поцеловал её в губы. В первый момент Молли словно онемела, но затем приоткрыла рот и обвила шею Шерлока руками.

Когда он наконец отстранился, то заметил, что зрачки у неё были расширены.

— Ну, а теперь мы можем пожениться? Если хочешь ещё и секса, можем заняться им прямо здесь. Будет совершенно негигиенично, зато довольно продуктивно.

— Шерлок! — Молли залилась ярким румянцем. — Брак предполагает долговременные романтические отношения. Это не что-то такое, чем ты можешь поиграть и выбросить на следующий же день.

— Я знаю. И я готов к долговременным отношениям, — Шерлок слегка нахмурился. Джон оказался прав: женщины действительно соображали медленнее, чем следовало.

На секунду Молли потеряла дар речи, но затем в её уме блеснула догадка:

— Погоди. Это, случаем, нужно тебе не для того, чтобы избегать Джона? Потому что если это так, то я вот-вот запрещу тебе приходить в морг и в мою квартиру, а также приближаться к Тоби.

— Нет, я разговаривал с ним вчера.

— И как он?

— Сперва врезал мне, а потом расплакался, как ребёнок, — Шерлок пожал плечами. — Почему бы тебе просто не выйти за меня замуж, Молли Хупер?

— Мы не можем прийти к этому постепенно? Нам нужно начать хотя бы с того, что ты будешь моим парнем, а я — твоей девушкой, — помедлив, ответила Молли.

— Это практически то же самое, что и женатая пара. Зачем столько условностей?

— Нет, это не то же самое! Люди могут состоять в нескольких серьёзных отношениях за свою жизнь, но не всегда они женятся.

— О, ну, а мы с тобой поженимся.

— Как ты можешь такое утверждать?

— Доверься мне. Я это знаю.

— Но…

Шерлок досадливо вздохнул и накрыл её губы своими, не оставляя ей ни малейшего шанса на возражения.

* * *

Возвращаясь домой после шоппинга с миссис Хадсон, Молли уже не могла дождаться момента, когда она наконец смогла бы показать Шерлоку, что прикупила для их ожидавшегося малыша. В мире не нашлось бы таких слов, которые могли бы описать, насколько же милыми были эти маленькие носочки и миниатюрные рубашечки.

— И вот шляпа детектива, точь-в-точь как у папы, — Молли подняла выше упомянутый предмет. Её глаза сияли едва ли не ярче звёзд.

Шерлок же просто сидел на диване, не говоря ни слова и едва ли вообще обращая внимание на то, о чём она говорила.

— Шерлок, — начала беспокоиться Молли, — всё в порядке?

Она легонько поцеловала его в лоб, но он поднялся с места и отошёл от неё.

— Шерлок?

Что-то определённо было не так. Он был абсолютно холоден и отрешён.

— Мне скучно, — он выглянул в окно. Должно быть, она просто слишком много думает.

— Ладно. От Лестрейда никаких новостей?

— Дело не в работе, Молли. Дело в тебе.

Её сердце пропустило удар.

— Что такое, Шерлок?

— Ты, Молли Хупер, наводишь на меня скуку…

Молли и не знала, что сказать. Она понимала, что этот день когда-нибудь настанет, но она никак не могла ожидать, что так скоро — только не после всего того, через что им уже довелось пройти вместе.

— …своей болтовнёй и раздражающим оптимизмом…

Сердце замерло при слове «раздражающий». Нет, Шерлок не мог сказать ей этого! Это был просто какой-то кошмар, и стоило бы ей проснуться, так он лежал бы рядом с ней и спал как ангел, и был бы совершенно не похож на эту приснившуюся ей его жуткую жестокую копию.

— …и просто отвратительным вкусом в одежде.

Молли моргнула и сильно ущипнула себя. Ей нужно было проснуться, сейчас же, немедленно!

— Ты такая же скучная, как и все остальные люди.

Внутренне похолодев, она опустила голову, стараясь не заплакать.

— Что я могу сделать для тебя сегодня, Шерлок? — передразнил Холмс её тонкий голос. — Принести чашечку кофе? Показать новый труп? Встать перед тобой на колени?

— Почему ты так со мной поступаешь, Шерлок? — наконец едва слышно спросила она, поднимая взгляд и стараясь отыскать в его лице хоть что-то, что указывало бы на какое-то объяснение, привязанность, угрызения совести или же чувство вины.

Но она ничего не увидела. Шерлок смотрел на неё с таким выражением лица, с которым обычно осматривал совершенно не интересный ему труп. Она наблюдала за тем, как шевелятся его губы, вынося ей смертный приговор.

— С меня достаточно, Молли Хупер. А теперь выметайся.

* * *

— Все словно сговорились, — Молли бесцельно переключала каналы телевизора, пока на экране не появились кадры с забавными пингвинами.

— В самом деле? — Шерлок покосился на неё, наливая в стакан апельсиновый сок.

— Майк прекратил давать мне ночные смены. Мэри больше не зовёт меня с собой в паб. С чего-то вдруг Джон спросил меня, что я думаю насчёт имени Хэмиш. Даже работница столовой как-то странно улыбнулась мне и ко всему прочему бесплатно добавила ещё и картофельное пюре, — Молли открыла пачку чипсов и, выудив оттуда один, уже собиралась отправить его в рот, когда Шерлок спешно оказался рядом и опередил её. Она пожала плечами и отдала ему всю остальную пачку. Взамен он вручил ей стакан сока.

— О, спасибо. Я как раз хотела себе налить.

Он поцеловал её в щёку и тоже сел на диван. Молли решила переключить канал, прекрасно зная, что, в отличие от неё, Шерлоку вряд ли понравятся пингвины, но тот остановил её, когда она уже подняла руку с пультом.

— Всё хорошо. Я хочу это посмотреть.

Молли сделала глоток сока и вдруг перевела взгляд от телевизора на сидевшего рядом мужчину, который стал легонько поглаживать её живот.

— Шерлок?

— Да, Молли?

— Я беременна?

Шерлок усмехнулся, наклонился к её животу и тихо запел:

— _Hey, I just met you_

_And this is crazy_

_But here's your mummy_

_So call me daddy_

Молли рассмеялась.

— Из тебя неважный певец, ты знаешь об этом?

Шерлок немного подвинулся и посмотрел на экран телевизора. Пингвины были милыми.

_Даже милее, чем Молли,_ подумалось ему.

— Погоди. Только не говори мне, что ты слушал эту песню только затем, чтобы спеть её малышу? — Молли слегка прищурилась.

У него было полное право промолчать.

— Ты мой чудаковатый романтик, — Молли снова засмеялась и поцеловала его в лоб. — Ты знаешь… При беременности женщины чувствуют гораздо больше сексуального влечения, чем обычно…

Ладно. Пожалуй, пингвины всё же были не настолько милыми, как Молли.

* * *

Они думали, что она спала. И что стены в больнице были достаточно толстыми, чтобы она ничего не слышала.

— Шерлок Холмс, это же твой сын! Это ребёнок с твоими генами, а ты даже не хочешь взглянуть на него? — донёсся до ушей Молли голос Джона: яростный, на повышенных тонах.

— Нет, Джон. Я предпочёл бы этого избежать. Дети невыносимы. Более того, я даже не удивлюсь, если это вовсе не мой сын. У неё всегда был крайне специфический вкус на мужчин, — голос Шерлока был ничуть не тише. Молли закусила в зубах край одеяла, стараясь подавить глухие рыдания.

Он всегда говорит такие ужасные вещи, всегда.

Затем она услышала звонкий шлепок и крик Мэри:

— Не смей говорить так о ней, чёртов Шерлок Холмс!

Едва ли что-то могло вывести Мэри из себя ещё сильнее. Сильнее, чем это сделал эротический рингтон его телефона.

— Что это было? — спросила она.

— Мой сигнал на смс, разумеется, — раздражённо отозвался Шерлок.

Для Молли не стало загадкой, от кого пришло это сообщение — от женщины, которая едва ли уступала Шерлоку, которую тот мог опознать, не глядя на её лицо, которую он уважал, в чём пусть и не признался бы; от женщины, которая доминировала бы над всем миром, включая и самого Шерлока.

Разве она когда-либо могла стать конкуренткой ЭТОЙ женщине? Ей стоило бы подумать об этом намного раньше.

— Пожалуйста, не говори мне, что… — Молли могла представить, как Джон закрыл лицо ладонью. — Ты сволочь!

— Прошу меня извинить, мне назначили ужин, который я не могу пропустить, — произнёс Шерлок в своей обычной высокомерно-едкой манере.

— Просто зайди и проверь, как она. Она ведь только что родила, — ей показалось, или голос Джона в самом деле прозвучал умоляюще?

— С чего бы мне? Она никогда меня не заботила.

Никогда.

Значит, она была для него всего лишь предметом эксперимента? Сломанной куклой, которую можно выбросить, наигравшись?

Он хотел заполучить её любовь, её душу, её достоинство и всё, что у неё только было. И всё забрал; отнял у неё целый мир и исчез, как только добился желаемого и получил свой приз.

Он победил.

И ей было самое время уйти в сторону.

* * *

Рак головного мозга.

Он был наблюдателен во всём. Абсолютно во всём, кроме того, что касалось его самого.

У него был шанс вылечиться, но ради этого нужно было бы прервать работу, а он не мог всё бросить, только не сейчас.

Себастьян Моран всё ещё был на свободе и искал любую возможность нанести удар. А Шерлок не мог рисковать, не мог позволить ему добраться до Джона, Лестрейда, миссис Хадсон, а самое главное — до Молли и их ещё не родившегося ребёнка.

А даже если его и вылечили бы, то повреждения мозга были бы необратимы. Любила бы его Молли всё так же сильно, если бы он лишился своего блестящего интеллекта и превратился в самого обычного человека подобно миллиардам других на этой планете? В худшем случае он стал бы для неё обузой и уж точно никогда не смог бы обеспечить ей счастливое будущее. Ему было больно думать о её страданиях, причиной которых стал бы он сам.

Молли сделала его счастливым. И она заслуживала того, чтобы рядом с ней был здоровый, умный и заботливый мужчина.

Ему было самое время её отпустить.

* * *

— Уходи, — произнёс Шерлок убийственно холодным тоном, бросая ей пустой чек, — и забери этого выродка с собой.

Молли стояла на пороге квартиры 221Б, держа на руках Артура, который плакал так, будто понимал, что его родной отец только что отказался от него раз и навсегда, хотя ему было всего два месяца. Она медленно наклонилась и подобрала с пола чек.

Она пришла сюда не ради денег. Она пришла только затем, чтобы Артур увидел отца перед тем, как они переедут в Манчестер, где старый друг предложил ей более высокооплачиваемую работу, а она уже нашла замечательный дом, от которого было так недалеко до школы.

Она сможет жить хорошо и без Шерлока. В конце концов, у неё есть её сын.

Молли опустила взгляд на чек.

— Ты понимаешь, что если хочешь дать мне деньги, то сперва должен здесь расписаться?

Шерлок забрал чек из её рук и быстро поставил подпись. Когда он уже собирался отдать его обратно, Молли лишь развернулась, чтобы уйти.

— Оставь себе, Шерлок. Это всё, что у тебя осталось.

Когда Молли вышла на улицу, она осознала, что её отношения с Шерлоком только что раскрошились окончательно.

Но она могла это пережить. Она сильная, она независимая. И ей не грустно, совсем не грустно, потому что сейчас у её сердца нет причин разбиваться в очередной раз.

Однако по её щекам предательски текли слёзы.

* * *

Джон позвонил ей через месяц, чтобы сообщить о смерти Шерлока. Сначала Молли не могла в это поверить. Она подумала, что это, должно быть, какой-то трюк вроде того, что Шерлок провернул в прошлый раз.

— Молли, это всё правда. Он умер от опухоли головного мозга.

Но теперь никаких фокусов: ни резинового мячика, скрывшего пульс, ни велосипедиста, отвлёкшего внимания публики, ни патологоанатома, подделавшего заключение о смерти, — не было.

Шерлок Холмс умер, и в этот раз — по-настоящему.

Она попросила соседку посидеть вместе с Артуром, а сама на первом же поезде отправилась в Лондон.

— Тебе нужно кое-что увидеть, Молли, — произнёс Джон надломленным голосом, открывая дверь в комнату Шерлока.

Сотни фотографий были приколоты булавками к стенам, прикреплены к окну, разложены на столе.

И на всех них была она.

На фотографиях она кормила Артура, водила его на прогулку в близлежащий парк, пела ему колыбельную. Ездила в метро, работала, готовила обед, даже брала в библиотеке книги. Некоторые из этих снимков были сделаны ещё в Лондоне, другие — уже в Манчестере.

Шерлока не было рядом с ней, но он никогда её не покидал.

Дыры от пуль в стене составляли вместе слово «SORRY».

В голове Молли эхом из прошлого раздался голос Шерлока: «Ты выйдешь за меня замуж?»

Она зажала ладонью рот, изо всех сил стараясь не разрыдаться.


End file.
